One Night Stand
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Kitsune and Kiba meet at a friend of a friend's party. Can one almost spilt drink start something wild and unexpected? Kiba/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another lovely little drabble of mine that I was working on while I was working on Rain Kitten. I'll update that one tonight and so till then enjoy. Various refernces in bound and I'll give a cookie to those who catch them!**

 **One Night Stand**

We stand across the room from each other, him and me, staring at each other- perfect strangers in a less than perfect setting. We met at a house party thrown by a friend of a friend. I don't know how he got there or with whom he had gone, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He was perfect, to me anyways. If you asked anyone else they may say that his eyes were too close together, his nose too small for his face, the way he always looked so angry and standoffish. The red triangle tattoos on his cheeks were defiantly something of interest too. The 'flaws' were something of a fascination to me. I don't like people who smile all the time. They are obviously faking it. No, I preferred to watch people and see how they react to something, the expressions they make. It's a chance to look into a person's soul. It's their way of secretly telling you what they feel, but without words.

"Hey," a voice to my left pulls me out of my trance and back into the now, complete with weed and barf scents. "I see the way you've been looking at him all night, why don't you go talk to him?" My best friend Yukio is standing there with a smile on her face and a red cup full of alcohol. I shake my head no and she jabs me in the side. "Damn it, no. You have to! Please, Kitsune, for me?" she puts her hands together the best she can with her cup in hand and give me 'the look'. I've known her for years and never have been able to resist her adorable little face.

"What in the hell am I supposed to say? 'I think your cute and oh, by the way, please don't think I'm a freaking creeper just because I've spent the better half of an hour staring at you?'" I turn on my heel and push my way through the crowd and into the kitchen to grab a coke, all this thinking about going to talk to him is freaking me out.

"That can work," Yukio is right on my heels and in front of me as I pop the tab and take a drink. "Or you can just introduce yourself, that can work to ya know."

"And what if he has a girlfriend?" I lean on the counter and pretend to be occupied with a beer pong game going on at the table. A large crowd had gathered around and an outsider could judge the outcomes by either a collective groan or cheer.

"You're only introducing yourself, Kit. It isn't like your gonna propose marriage to him," she stops and her eyes go wide as she turns to look at me. "You're not proposing marriage to him are you?" She asks worriedly.

I smile down at her and pat her head like a dog. "No Yuki, I'm not proposing marriage. Hell, I don't even know his name!" I throw my hands in the air; this is starting to stress me out more than it really should. Thank Kami Yukio turns her back to me to refill her cup, this is my chance to escape. I slip as quietly as I can from her side into the mass of people in front of me. I glance back over my shoulder to check if she's noticed I've given her the slip when I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"my voice catches in my throat when I look up to see the same handsome stranger I had been watching staring down at me with a smile. I regain my composure quickly and start again. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I blush lightly and stare over his shoulder to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Its fine," he says taking a sip from the cup in his hand. "I should've been watching you as well as you were watching me earlier." His tone is light and joking, but I can't do anything more than hang my head, blush deepening, at having been caught.

"You saw that?" I murmur helplessly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare I-"

"I was kinda hoping you'd come talk to me but when you walked away," he shrugs, "I thought you weren't that interested." I fiddle with the tab on my coke, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing I've seen…even more than this god of a man before me.

"It wasn't that," I try to find the right words. "I just needed a drink," I lift up the can between us as proof.

"I can see that. And here my plan was to take you a beer or something," he laughs at his own private joke.

"Oh, well, I don't drink."

"You don't?" I shake my head. "Why not?" he leans against the wall behind him, brown eyes following my every move.

"I just don't I guess. I've never really liked losing control like that," I answer with a shrug and take a drink. My nerves are starting to calm and thankfully my heart is no longer tap dancing on my bladder.

"You like being in control? Huh, never would've pegged you for a dominatrix."

I look up at him dumbfounded at this unusual turn our conversation has unexpectedly taken. "Excuse me?"

"You like being in control right? So I just assumed that you're a dominatrix," he explains with a wolfish grin.

"Oh," I don't know what else to say so I stay quiet.

"Or are you a virgin?"

"I don't see why I have to answer that."

"You are aren't you?" I remain silent and glance around trying to find Yukio to come and save me from this. "Or are you a tease?"

"Okay, I am not a tease." I slam my coke and walk back the way we came to the kitchen to get another one. I toss the can in the trash as I pass; footsteps behind me tell me that the guy is following me.

"Come on, you're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases," he reaches around me and grabs the last can of coke before I can get it and holds it high above his head.

"I'm only a tease if what I do gets you hot and I haven't done anything," I stand on my tiptoes and reach up trying to get the can. My right hand lands on his shoulder and my breasts press against his solid chest. I fight down my ever-present blush as I jump to reach the can. Before I can register what he's doing, his arms are around me holding me and pressing me to him, our faces inches apart. I freeze and stare up into his brown eyes light a deer in the headlights.

"That's why," his breath fans over my face, "you're a tease." (1) He lets me go and turns around to walk away but I catch his arm.

"What's your name?" I ask breathlessly running on pure adrenaline.

"Kiba Inuzaka. What's yours?"

"Kitsune Shimakami."

 **A/N: Her last name is so totally made up. Deal with it. So, for the (1): who can guess what movie that was a reference to? A very poorly done reference might I add, but it's still identifiable! If you can guess correctly in a review you'll get a cookie ^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
** "Shimakami?" Kiba repeats and I nod. "That's unique," he comments.

I roll my eyes. "And of course by 'unique' you mean totally stupid? It sounds like something you'd put on ramen or an alien Dandy and Meow would be looking for. "(1)

He laughs and hands me the coke. "You're funny Kitsune."

"Hardy har har, Chris Rock everybody," (2) I mumble. Kill me know, I think to myself.

"I really do like it," Kiba murmurs softly to my right looking down at me with soulful brown eyes. "I really didn't mean to offend you," he rubs the back of his head; "I just don't know what to say." He looks around the room and I can't help but feel bad for him. He looks like a lost puppy.

"What's up with the red tattoos?" I ask pointing to his face. He scratches his face absently before answering.

"These are fang marks and well," he shrugs, "they represent my family. I come from a long line of vets."

"So does that mean that you'll be studying to be a vet too?"

"No, I wanna be a gynecologist," he states with a straight face. "Only way a guy like me will ever get any." He smiles showing his long canine and I can't help but smile back.

"I don't think that's true," I state seriously glancing into the backyard and point. Kiba follows my gaze and spots the girl with grey eyes and dark black hair staring at us with wide eyes. "She's been staring at you while we've been talking." My voice is light and casual, but I can't help the light sting of resentment at her mystery girl staring at my Kiba.

"Her?" he lifts his hand and waves. The girl smiles and waves back before drifting off like a beautifully pale ghost. "That's Hinata." He turns to the counter behind us and pours himself another drink. "I've known her since like grade school; she's a really great girl." He speaks fondly of his longtime friend and I feel a light blush creeping up my cheeks. I feel silly now for getting jealous of her, Hinata.

"She's really pretty," I comment staring at the floor. I hate that I'm so nervous around him; I must look like a Japanese school girl (3).

"Hinata?" he asks. I nod and he shrugs again. "I guess, I don't really notice too much I guess." He takes a generous drink and makes a show of smacking his lips and rubbing his stomach. "You sure you don't want any?" he holds his cup out to me again. I shake my head again no and toast my coke. "Come on, Kitsune," he goads me. "Let loose and live a little."

"Oh god," I say choking on a laugh. "You sound like Yukio now. Trying to get me drunk already Inuzaka? I mean, we haven't even had our first date," I tease batting my eyelashes, but I make a mental note of how his eyes look like they're starting to glaze over, a dormant hunger coming to the surface.

"We can always change that," his words slur slightly and his movements seem a bit more sluggish. "If you can out drink me, you can pick the place for our first date."

"And if I win?" I cross my arms over my chest and step closer to him.

"Then I pick the place for our first date," he smiles wolfishly and steps closer to me. "Deal?" his breath fans over me, warm and smelling like a strong spice and the scent of leather. I never noticed that before…

"Deal," my lips are an inch away from his, close enough to almost kiss… I turn quickly on my heel and start away from him. "I'm gonna find Yukio to ref for us," I call over my shoulder. He looks almost regretful as I leave the kitchen but quickly recovers as he turns to find shot glasses and a bottle for us. I walk through the house ducking and dodging people as they step past and in front of me. I find her on the couch talking to a seemingly quiet boy with sunglasses. She leans into him and smiles exposing her cleavage. He seems not to notice and responds to whatever she said. I walk over and kneel beside Yukio, tapping her on the leg.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Hey Kit, I was just looking for you," the boy she's talking to turns to look at me. He nods in my direction and tips his head curiously.

"Yea, you're doing a great job of it Yuki. While you've been here talking to," I cut off and gesture to her new friend.

"Shino Abrame," he offers in a deep voice sticking his hand out for me to shake it.

"Kitsune Shimakami," I shake his hand. Upon releasing it, I turn back to Yukio. "Since you've been talking to Shino that mutt you left I alone with has talked me into a drinking contest and you, my dear get to be the referee."

"Really?" her eyes shine with a childish glee. "So what does the winner get then? A kiss or maybe-"I slap her thigh before she could suggest something lewd. "That hurt!"

"Good," I snap back getting to my feet and pulling Yukio to hers. "Sorry to take her from you so soon Shino, but I need her for this." Shino stood up to his full height, a towering 6 foot.

"May I join you?" he looks from me to Yukio and she looks up at me hopefully. I nod and he gestures for me to lead the way. I walk towards the kitchen where Kiba has already poured a decent amount of shots and a sizeable crowd has gathered to watch. He looks up and smiles at me when I walk in and nods to my tails.

"Hey Shino. Come to see me drink Kitsune under the table?" he addresses the tall stotic man.

"I have and what does Hinata think of this?" Shino pushes down his glasses to observe the tipsy brunette.

"I ain't told her," he snickers and finishes pouring shots for us.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I look from Shino to Kiba then back again.

"Yea, is that a surprise?" Kiba asks taking a seat at the bar and motioning for me to do the same.

"Kinda," I move to the seat reserved for me. "I didn't think that someone like him would hang out with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I mean that he's so quiet and reserved and your so…you," I finish lamely.

He smiles widely at me again, a certain hunger in his eyes. "Well I guess I can take that as a compliment." He picks up a shot glass careful not to spill. "You ready?"

"Ready," I answer picking up my own.

"And…GO!" shouts Yukio as shouts of encouragement ring out around us and the liquor scorches down my throat. I gasp and reach for another one. I have to out drink him, I can't give up.

 **A/N: So this maybe my quickest update yet! Hope you enjoy and tune in next time!  
(1): Space Dandy  
(2): Pitch Perfect if you picked up on those review and Ill give you a cookie! Feedback is love and request are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
** **A/N: So, I noticed that I didn't add the (3) in the author's note from last night and that one was an inside joke between me and Miyuki. I just had to put it in there cause I'm pervy ^^. So I hope ya'll like what I have so far, suggestions are welcome and as always if you know any good betas let me know because I need a good beta. .** **Finally! A shout out and big thank you to heartsXkisses and DizyWillow for the reviews! Cookies for you awesome peeps! (=^..^=)O**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE LYRICS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT MINE! CREDIT GOES TO NATALIA KILLS AND PRoDUCERS. (Dang I really suck at spelling.)**

"And we have a winner!" Yukio cries. Her voice sounds muffled and far away. I try to look around, but my head swims and my vision is blurry.

"Who won?" I try to ask. My words slur horribly and I feel my wrist get warmer from Yukio as she pulls my arm high into the air. My body tips to one side and laugher erupts around me making me wince at the noise –these daggers in my ears.

"Kit, you won," Yukio's voice sounds close, but muffled at the same time making me feel like I'm underwater, movements delayed and unsure. A hand finds it's way to my arm and I turn to see a drunken Kiba staring at me through half lidded eyes.

"Congrats doll face," he burps and grimaces. "You won fair and square," he puts his hand out for me to shake and I place mine in his, sighing at the warmth of his skin. He looks down at me and pulls me closer to him. The crowd around us is thinning as people start drifting through the house again, leaving us alone in the kitchen. "So, when do I get my kiss?" he grins wolfishly. I pull back and to stare up at him.

"We never," my vision goes white for a second. "We never agreed on a kiss," I slur and step back from him. I have to find Yukio. I can't trust myself near Kiba, he's so warm and smells so good… his leather scent floats around me and engulfs me. I turn on my heel and wobble away from Kiba and the temptation of his lips. I look around me and the room spins. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Someone turns on music and the melody floats around me, circling me like a dream and my hips start moving on their own.

 _'_ _Sweat, dripping down your chest, thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles on my thigh boy, boy, boy. Cold shower, you got no power to control how I make you my toy toy,toy, toy.'_ (1) Kiba walks up behind me and presses himself to me, our hips moving together as he runs his hands down my body. I give myself into him and the music as my world goes dark.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I've been MIA for awhile and I will probably stay in the dark because I like it here and I'm sorry for such a short chapter here. Expect a new chapter for this and Deal by next Friday. By the grace of God I will have them done. Also, I may be posted a song fic for Sakura and Kakashi because I do ship Saku/Kaka. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ello, I am Lindsay Lohan! Lmao no, no I am not. That is from Jeff Dunham and Achmed but I soooo couldn't resist the temptation to use it! I know I'm weird but that is what I live for and I do make life interesting tehe (: . So I hope ya'll like the story so far. I do have a good idea where I am going with this but lets just see how well I can make it work.**

 **I guess I ain't staying in the dark anymore. Huh, it's weird to be able to write again but I like it! Maybe I'll be able to post another chapter of my Fallout fic…no now I'm just getting crazy. Oh well, thank you all for you support and as always requests and betas needed/welcome at anytime! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT mine nor will it ever be *anime tears* trust me though it's better that way because if it were mine… *creeper smile* a Rookie 9 harem would be in order so be thankful it's not.**

Chapter 4  
The sun shining in through the thin curtain seems too bright. The birds chirping their morning song outside my window is annoying and the snoring to my left is- wait. Snoring to my left? I peek open my eyes, trying my best to ignore the pounding in my head to see the source of the snoring. I know I didn't sleep with anyone last night…or did I? Wait, I put my hand on my forehead, what in the hell did I do last night? I remember going to the party with Yukio, and meeting Kiba and he and I-

All the color drains from my face as some of the night comes back to me, Kiba and I talking. Him standing close enough to smell his aftershave, close enough to kiss him before I chickened out and walked away. The drinking contest, our bet…then nothing. So, that means…that means…

A scream rips from my throat as I realize exactly what I've done. The person, Kiba, sleeping beside me jolts awake before groaning in pain and covering his face with a pillow. "Kit, why in the hell are you screaming? It's-" he stops, realizing what he said. Slowly he takes the pillow away from his face and looks at me. "Kitsune? What are you doing in my bed?!" he screams and throws back the covers getting out of bed when he realizes he's not wearing any underwear or pants. He blushes a deep red as he grabs a pillow to cover himself.

I can't help the giggle that rises in my throat and before I know it I'm laughing out loud. I bury my face in my hands trying to stifle them, but they keep coming. Kiba looks over at me after finding a pair of basketball shorts. I take a few deep breathes to calm myself before speaking. "You scream like a little girl," I laugh again as Kiba blushes angrily.

"Yea, well what in the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Why were you naked?" I counter.

"It's my room, so I can be naked if I want to. Why are you naked?" he shoots back.

"I'm not," I reply quickly. His gaze drifts down to my chest covered only by a purple and black polka dotted bra. "Shut the fuck up," I mumble as I blush and pull the blanket up to cover my chest. Kiba smiles his wolfish grin before letting it fade again.

"We didn't, did we?" he asks rubbing the back of his neck. I tilt my head to the side and stare at him trying to remember what exactly happened.

"Ugh," I mutter rubbing my face, "I can't remember."

"Coyote ugly." I look at Kiba with a raised eyebrow. "Have you seriously never seen that movie?" I shake my head no and he sighs in exasperation. "Do you at least know what coyote ugly is?" he crosses the room to his closet and pulls out a t-shirt and throws it to me.

"Umm no," I answer as I stretch to grab it from the edge of the bed and slip it on, pausing only for a second to notice how wonderful it smells.

"Coyote ugly is when you wake up after a drunken one night stand and the person laying on your arm is so ugly that you would rather chew off your own arm then risk waking them."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I question.

"If I had woken up first then you may have woken up with a severed arm next to you," he laughs and ducks into the bathroom before I can process what he said.

"Jerk!" I holler knowing he heard me through the closed door. I slide out of bed and find the shorts I was wearing last night and slip them on, choosing to keep Kiba's shirt on for a while longer. With a glance over at the bathroom door that is still shut, I take the opportunity to smell his shirt, spice and leather mixing into a scent that is totally Kiba.

"Are you sniffing my shirt?" I turn to find Kiba standing in the doorway.

"Umm no?"

"You so were," Kiba taunts.

"Was not," I reply fighting down the blush creeping onto my face.

"Was to," he smiles widely.

"Was not," I stick my tongue out at him like a child.

"Yea huh."

"Not uh."

"Yea huh."

"Not uh."

"Yea huh."

"What are you five?" I ask getting annoyed with the endless cycle of 'huh's.

"No," he says with a straight face. "I'm tree and a half." I stare at him for a moment in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you just said that." I walk past him and toward the bathroom.

"I can't believe you just said that," he mocks. I stop and turn to glare at him. Kiba responds to my glare with a shit eating grin.

"I hate you," I say as seriously as I can trying not to laugh.

"That's not what you said last night when I had you screaming my name," he teases.

"It was a lapse in judgement, plus I was drunk. And," I step into the bathroom and pause with it closed a quarter of the way behind me, "I hope for your sake it's just cold in here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
 **A/N: So before I start I wanted to say I LOVED writing that chapter for Kiba and Kit xD. Some of this well, it comes from personal experience. I couldn't stop laughing as I typed this so I hope you enjoy and I guess I can try to put some more depth into it.**

I slam the door behind me and lock it. I press my hand to my chest to stop my heart from leaping out. I can't believe I just said that! A giggle bubbles in my throat as I picture his face. "I can hear you laughing in there Kit," Kiba calls from the other side of the door.

"I hope you can," I call back as I strip down. "And I also hope you can hear the shower and know you're not getting a free show!" I laugh again and start the water, letting it warm before I step into the stream.

 **Kiba's POV  
** I stare at the closed door and I can't help the smile creeping across my face. This girl is incredible, I think to myself. Through the door I hear the telltale sound of my shower starting and know that what she said is true. I walk away from the door and make my way back over to my closet. I take out a pair of faded blue jeans and a t shirt. I change from my shorts and muscle shirt and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. My phone starts ringing somewhere in my pile of laundry and I groan. When I finally manage to pull my phone from the depths of my clothes it has stopped ringing. Instead it reads **'Missed Call: Shino.'**

"Shit," I hit redial and hold the phone to my ear as it rings. I expect Shino to answer in his usual stoic voice but instead I receive a piercing string of profanity.

"Hey you shithead dog! Where in the hell is Kitsune? What have you done with her?! I swear to Kami if you hurt her I will-"the girl is cut off and I hear voices in the background telling her to calm down. "Sorry about that Kiba," Shino speaks into the mouth piece with the girl still ranting. "As you can tell Yukio is worried about her friend so if you would be so kind as to put her on the phone." Poor sap sounds as tired as I feel. Imagine having to wake up next to her every day, sheesh.

"Well, I would love to but she's currently unavailable." I can't help but smirk knowing my choice of words will send the overreacting Yukio into frenzy. I can tell I'm right when she kicks up another round of threats and curses. "She's in the shower so calm down. I'll have her call you back when she gets out." With that I hang up the phone. I think I've had enough of being yelled at for one morning. Check that, I glance at the time, afternoon.

 **Kitsune's POV  
** I heard Kiba's voice through door when I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. As I dry myself and then my hair it occurs to me that I don't have any clothes here, just the ones I wore last night and now Kiba's shirt. I bit my lip and try to think of a solution. I shrug and slip back into Kiba's shirt and my shorts. I open the door and lean against the wall drying my hair as I watch Kiba fix his bed.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask nonchalantly. He glances back over his shoulder at me, grabs something from his bedside table and holds it out to me.

"Your little friend Yukio, she called me from Shino's phone to cuss me out." I cross the room and take it from him checking my notifications. "Apparently she thought I did something to you when you didn't answer your phone." He smiles tiredly and goes back to making his bed. I flinch when I see just how many times she's called, texted and the voicemails. I erase the voicemails knowing she's cussing me out and threatening bodily harm to Kiba. I open the many (forty) texts she sent and only skim them, skipping instead to the last few where she describes what I did last night and how she's spending the night with Shino, and how better remember to wear protection.

"I'm sorry about that," I call to Kiba. "Yuki can be a little-"

"Psychotic?" Kiba finishes for me. "No problem," he assures me before he looks me up and down.

"What?" I ask fighting down my blush and tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"You don't have any other clothes to wear do you?"

"Umm no," I answer honestly and start typing a reply to Yukio, anything to avoid his prying eyes.

"I thought not, well come on. I have someone I want you to meet." He waves me to follow him and I do, walking slowly behind him looking around at the pictures hanging on the wall. Many were of two women with the same red triangles on their cheeks as Kiba. He glances back over his shoulder at me and notices me staring at a picture of a younger looking version of him with a girl with short dark hair, a boy with spiky brown hair and sunglasses and finally a little white pup sitting in front of them staring directly into the camera.

"That's my old team," he states quietly from beside me. "Come on," he grabs my hand and pulls me through the rest of the hall not letting me stop to examine anymore pictures. The hall opens to the living room and he pulls me to sit on the couch. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"Meet who?" I ask becoming nervous. I really hope he's not having me meet his family, and especially not like this, not after a one night stand…

"Akamaru," Kiba smiles widely and I hear footsteps on the tile floor and around the corner from somewhere deeper in the house a huge white dog emerges. I sit in shock staring at the beast when he tilts his head and trots over to me. He smells my bare leg and then my hand. "Akamaru this is Kitsune. Kit, this is Aka." The dog, Akamaru put his head on my lap and nudges my head for me to pet him so I pet him gently.

"Wow, you're a big boy," I smile gently at him and he stands up to me licking my face. I laugh and turn away from his tongue.

 **A/N: I hope you guys don't mind what I did there, switching the POV's of Kiba and Kit. I just thought it was all a little one sided and I guess that was how I planned to add some more 'depth' to it; by adding in Kiba's perspective and how they work together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
** **A/N: Did you guys like my last chapter? I thought it was fitting enough for Kitsune and Akamaru to meet each other don't you? Maybe she'll even get to meet Hina in the next few chapters! *Wink Wink* So again Uber Beta needed (read: in desperate need for beta) and request or suggestions always welcome! (Read: running out of new ideas, I need some new ideas.) I've been working on a new chapter for 'Rain Kitten' and DWtD so check them out sometime. =^..^=**

 **Kiba's POV  
** I was wary about letting Kitsune and Akamaru meet each other but seeing as we've already slept together- like shared the same bed- now is a good a time as any. I called him from his bed in the back porch hoping he wouldn't get super paranoid and jealous about having to share me, but he seems to like her just fine. I laugh as he jumps up onto her lap and lays his head on her chest, staring up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Kami, what do you feed him?" Kitsune asks turning her face away from his as he tries to lick her again. "He has horrible dog breath," she laughs and kissed him on the snout. I know it's silly of me but I can't help but get jealous of Akamaru because he's getting so much attention from her.

"I feed him his normal dog food and sometimes a steak," I answer back. "How about some breakfast?" I ask and Akamaru turns to look at me hopefully and I laugh. "Not for you Aka, for me and Kit." The beast puts his head down and bumps Kitsune in the chest.

"I would love some," she smiles at me as I turn to make my way to the kitchen. "Don't worry Aka, I'll slip you a few bites when he's not looking," I hear the stage whisper from the other room and shake my head. Now she's trying to make him fall in love with her to!

 **Kitsune's POV**  
I stay on the couch for a few moments longer playing with Akamaru before he jumps off and trots to the kitchen, his footsteps sounding more like hoof beats. I wish I had a big dog like that, I think to myself. I guess I can just hang around Kiba more and play with Aka to get my fill. I drag myself up from the couch and brush off the loose dog hair from my t-shirt. I follow the boys into the kitchen and sit at the table to watch Kiba cook. He looks so natural and at ease in the kitchen. Most men barely even know how to boil water or make ice. If it's not microwavable then it's not eatable.

"What are you thinking?" Kiba asks with his back still turned to me as he tends our breakfast on the stove.

"About what a good wife you are," a smile creeps onto my face as Kiba whips around with a heavy blush.

"Well someone has to be. If you tried to cook you'd probably burn the house to the ground!" he waves his spatula around wildly and that's when I notice the apron he's wearing is the body of a woman with hourglass curves and more than generous breast. I can't stop myself from laughing at the novelty apron. Kiba pauses for a minute before looking down. "Go outside with the dog till I call you," a fresh blush rises and he points at the back door.

"Awe, but Kiba-chan you look so adorable!" he points again to the door so I stand and make my way slowly to it. I pause on the threshold and look back to make a face for being chased away like a child but Kiba has already returned to his cooking.

 **A/N: So this is OOC for Kiba in some ways, but this is how I like to imagine him okay? Don't like it then quit reading. If you do, then read on and please give me some new ideas! I am legit stumped on where to go from here *anime tears* Reviews are love and you will get a cookie if you do! *Waves a pan of fresh cookies around* Mmm….they smell so yummy….Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** **  
A/N: I want to apologize for the late updates because I so had chapter 6 done right after I posted 5 but I haven't been anywhere that I could post it so forgive me for that. I still wanna hear what you guys think of the story so far and review for yummy yummy cookies ^..^ Cookie for Dorkymusichero for the lovely review ^..^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN. BE GRATEFUL CAUSE IF IT WAS MINE…SHINO/KIBA ALL THE WAY BABY 3!**

 **Kitsune's POV  
** I bound off the step behind Akamaru and laugh as he runs for a rope and brings it back to me. When I lean down to reach it he jumps away and runs in a circle before coming back to me, shaking the rope in triumph. I lunge for it again and barely grab the end. I tug gently and easily dislodge it from his hold. I whoop happily before running away from the dog making him chase me. I run and stop abruptly before the pup knows what's happening. Making a mad dash for the door I yell Kiba's name. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yell as I jump onto the step and throw open the door, Akamaru right on my heels. Kiba turns and looks up from his cooking and gasps when he sees me dash through the hall and into his room.

"Kitsune? Akamaru? What in the hell are you two doing?" he doesn't sound angry, just surprised. I laugh as I dive into his bed and under the blankets, messing up the fixed bed. Aka jumps in right beside me and starts to wriggle around on the top of the sheets pinning me down. I listen to Aka's breath and mine almost in perfect time and Kiba mumbling to himself about hyper dogs and crazy girls jumping on beds.

 **Kiba's POV  
** With another exasperated sigh at Aka and Kit jumping on my freshly made bed I padded back to the kitchen before the pancakes could burn. I turn the pancake then slide it out of the pan and stack it with the rest on the plate. I smile to myself and shake my head. A girlish giggle and Akamaru's whines drift through the house as they make their way back into the kitchen. "So did you two finally finish wrecking my bed?" I turn and place the plate of pancakes on the counter in front of Kitsune.

"Nope," she replies happily pulling two, drowning them in syrup and eating them as if they were her last meal. She takes a bite and her face breaks apart in pure bliss. "These are so good," she hums in appreciation.

I take a seat next to her and eat my breakfast in a more dignified manner. "Good, I'm glad you like them." I smile and cut a piece and feed it to my dog. "This doesn't count as our date though," I smile when Kitsune's eyes widen a fraction and she almost chokes on her breakfast. I laugh when she glares at me. "What?" I ask with a smirk.

"You know damn well what," she answers. A smile is tugging at the corner of her lip as she tears off piece and feeds it the white mass of fur at her feet.

"Well it's true though," I answer honestly as I clean my plate and take it to the sink. "If you wanna go out later I can pick you up after you've had a chance to change." I speak with my back turned to her so I can at least mask my emotions if she says no.

"Sure," comes the quick reply. I whip around to face her. "I'll leave now and be back in about a couple of hours. How does that sound?" she stands and walks over to me with her plate in hand.

"That sounds good." I smile widely and take the plate from her hand as she grins back and makes her way back to the bedroom to change into her clothes. A whine from the floor tells me Aka is near. I kneel by my pup and scratch behind his ears. "Yea boy, I know. I like her too."

 **A/N: I am so sorry for such a late update but I have been stressing about my finals and not getting the infamous "Senioritis". I hope I can start updating a little more regularly but with inspiration in short supply I promise nothing. As always thank you so much to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed on this story and I give virtual cookies to you all. Feedback is love and the cookie bribe stands!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
** **A/N: Aye-o people! I know I've been really spacy with my updates and though I do feel really bad school is attempting to consume my soul – which really sucks for them cause I have no soul! But seriously, school is a joy sucking monster and I have been most uninspired for quite awhile but I will became to attempt weekly update even if it means I must binge write just to be able to update! Oh Kami, I'm starting to sound like Gai and Lee aren't I? Sigh, I apologize for that. So as always: thanks for the continued support and love; virtual cookies are bribes and feedback is love! Suggestions and requests welcome and a beta is needed! Love you all :3 till next time!**

 **Kitsune's POV  
** "So, did you sleep together or just in the same bed?" Yukio's voice comes through the receiver I have pressed to my ear. I left Kiba's house about 10 minutes ago and as soon I was far enough away I pulled out my phone and dialed my spaz of a best friend.

"I don't know Yuki," I sigh and run my hand through my loose hair. I've only just left and I already miss him. I guess drinking with a guy, sleeping with him, waking up next to him, wearing his clothes, using his shower, playing with his dog, and letting him cook for you will do that to a girl. "I really don't remember and he says that he doesn't either."

"Do you think he's lying?" Yuki questions. "I swear to Kami if he did something to you while you were out of it I'm going to-"

"Chill hun, just take a deep breathe." I hear her breath in then out slowly. "Good, now listen. You are killing no one."

"But-" she starts again.

"No Yukio." I cut her off harshly. "I trust Kiba that he didn't do anything to me and besides, I think I may really like him…" I start trailing off. Yuki squeals on the other end and I grin widely.

"Really? Awe, my little Kit is all grown up now," she sniffles theatrically. "So, enough about you. Let's talk about me!" she exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, let's because I really am curious as to why you called Kiba from Shino's phone."

 **Kiba's POV  
** "So Shino, care to explain how the psychotic elf got a hold of your phone?" I ask grinning wolfishly at my stoic friend. He doesn't react outwardly but I notice the slight blush that covers his cheeks at the mention of Kitsune's best friend.

"She spent the night at my house," he answers matter of factly as if he was stating something as simple as the sky being blue.

"Mhmm, and why did she spend the night at your house?"

"Because it was closer than hers and she was extremely drunk and I didn't want any of those perverted drunks trying to take advantage of her." Shino's blush has now spread and become much deeper. He shifts uncomfortably in the stool and I can't help but laugh.

"It's fine man, don't freak out so much. I think Kitsune is glad that Yukio went home with you instead of some other creep." I hand him a coke and pop the tab of mine. Akamaru is pushing a ball around on the floor in front of the door. I watch as he walks out, does a lap around the yard then comes back into the house looking around. Shino notices me watching Aka and comments.

"Kiba, I think Akamaru lost something," he watches as the pup again walks outside, does a lap around the yard and comes back into the house.

"More like someone," I laugh as he comes to rest by Shino's feet with a relenting sigh. "It's okay boy, she'll be back later." I tell the dog and Shino raises an eye brow at me. "What?" I question defencively.

"'She'll be back later'? Are you seeing Kitsune again later?" A slow smile spreads across his face. A truly unnerving sight on the virtually emotionless teen.

"Yea, what of it?"

"Nothing," he answers quickly slipping a poker face back into place.

I shrug and walk to the living room throwing myself on the couch and turning on the TV. Shino follows a few mintutes later and sits in the recliner to the right. I glance over at him then back to the set. "So, you gonna tell me what happened with you and Yukio last night?" I ask coyly.

"There's nothing to tell," he responds coolly. I nod unconvinced but don't press the subject.

 **Kitsune's POV  
** "So you're going back again?" Yuki asks as I reach my front door and unlock it letting myself in. "You're so lucky!" she whines.

"How so?" I question stripping as I walk.

"Because, you get to see him again and that means you have a chance with Kiba! I don't know when I'll get to see Shino again or if he even likes me!" My phone beeps in my ear and I pull it away to catch the last part of a text. I put Yuki on speaker as she continues to rant about the universe hating her and Kami working against her to ruin her life as I check my message.

 ** _Fr: Mutt :3  
Hey, I was wondering if you'd wanna invite the psyco elf to double with us and Shino later?_**

I smile and interrupt my best friend's rant. "Hey Yuki, you wanna go to the dog part with me and Kiba?"

She makes a pained choking noise. "No, why in the hell would I wanna third wheel you guys? That would suck! I would rather stay here and feel sorry for myself," she pouts childishly.

"Oh, and what is I told you Shino was gonna be there?" I smirk already knowing the response.

"What top are you wearing so we don't clash?"

I laugh and start typing Kiba's reply. "My cut off short and a concert tee."

"Tank top and mini skirt it is then!" the line goes dead and I finish the message and throw my phone to my bed and move to my closet to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
** **A/N: Ha! I told you I would be binge writing! The last chapter was really easy to write cause it basically wrote itself. I just had to stop stuffing my face long enough to type the words before I forgot them (^..^). I'm weird I know but that's what makes me so damn awesome! Lmao so this is turning into a Kiba/OC and Shino/OC fic. I didn't exactly plan it that way but oh well! So I have a question: should I add a few more of the Rookie 9 into the story other than Team 8 because I mentioned Hina at the party in chapter 2 so…yes. I will not post a chapter 10 till I get an answer for that! Mwahahah!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Obviously NOT mine (is Kishimoto's. Only Kit, Yuki nd the storyline is mine) cause…*creeper smile* Rookie 9 Harem *nosebleed* tehe be grateful…**

 **Kiba's POV  
** ** _Fr: Kit  
Yuki said ya. What time we meetin nd were?_**

"Shino catch," I toss I call as I toss my phone to him. He reads it and tosses it back. "What time we going then?" I ask as I start typing a reply.

"As soon as they can get here," shino responds with a small smile.

 ** _To: Kit  
ASAP nd my place. Has the elf gotten her rabies shots? I don't wanna risk her infectin Aka if she aint xD_**

I hit send and get up to stretch. I wonder aimlessly through the house looking for Aka's leash and find it under my bed when my phone chimes I have a text.

 ** _Fr: Kit  
I could say the same for you Mutt -_- we'll be there soon as Yuki is ready. Why do you call her an elf?_**

 ** _To: Kit  
Cause she's short nd mental. Why do you call me mutt?_**

I reply quickly and return to the living room leash in hand. Akamaru looks up at me from his spot on the couch and leaps up to run to me when he notices what I'm holding. He jumps at me excitedly ready to go. I pat his head as I move around him to retake my place on the couch. He lays his head on my lap and whines. "Hold on, boy. We'll go as soon as the girls get here." He barks happily and goes to sit by the door, patiently waiting. My phone chimes again in my hand.

 ** _Fr: Kit  
Cause you are nd I can. Deal with it :p_**

I shake my head and replace my phone in my pocket. "That was Kitsune wasn't it?" Shino asks from his corner.

"No," I answer a little too quickly.

"Yes it was."

"Shut up Shino," I stick my tongue out at my best friend. He just laughs softly and turns his attention back to the TV.

 **Kitsune's POV  
** I was lying on the floor reading when I heard the doorbell ring. "It's open Yuki!" I holler without getting up. The door opens followed by light footsteps and the reclosing of the door. "I'm in the living room." Yuki walks in the living room and see me on the floor and smiles.

"Damn he really floored you didn't he?" She snickers and takes my book from my hand throwing it to the couch. "Come on," she holds her hands out to me. "Time to go meet the guys." I place my hands in hers and let her pull me to my feet. I brush off my back and butt before grabbing my phone and texting Kiba.

 ** _To: Mutt :3  
Yuki just got here on our way see you in 20 yea_**

"I let the guys know," I tell Yukio as I follow her out the front door locking it behind me. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened with you and Shino?" I watch her from the corner of my eye as we start down the walk way.

"What's there to tell?" she blushes lightly. "Nothing happened between us."

"Oh really? Then why were you calling Kiba from Shino's phone this morning when I didn't answer mine?"

"Because I happen to like Shino and he just so happened to be a friend of Kiba's and it worked perfectly cause I was worried about you going home with some nasty creep and I was getting really worried when you wouldn't answer me! I thought you died!" Yuki screams at me getting flustered.

"Yuki, Yuki chill," I pull my best friend into a hug. "It's okay, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me but you didn't have to. Kiba's a really amazing guy and he won't hurt me. I promise." I hold her for a moment longer before breaking away. "Did I mention he has a dog?" Yukio's face lights up instantly when I mention Akamaru.

"Really?" she jumps around excitedly. "What kind is it?" As we start walking again I describe Aka and tell her how he made us breakfast. My phone vibrates in my pocket when we're about a block from Kiba's house. I pull it out and read the message.

 ** _Fr: Mutt :3  
Did you seriously just type 'yea' at the end of the message? Kami I hope you don't really have that tick when you speak…_**

My face turns red as I angrily type a reply.

 ** _To: Mutt :3  
And what if I do? Ya know if your gonna be a dick we can just go home -_-_**

 **Kiba's POV  
** Kitsune's reply is instantius. I read it quickly and my heart seizes at the threat. I know it hasn't been more than two hours since I've seen her but the thought of not getting to see her again.

 ** _To: Kit  
I'm sorry, please come over. Aka's been waiting at the door for you since your left xD_**

I know it's a low blow using my pup like that but I know that she has a huge soft spot for him. I tap at my leg inpatiently as I wait for her to reply and I start to get nervous when she doesn't. I'm almost half tempted to 'let Aka out' so I can keep watch for the girls. Shino notices my growing discomfort but says nothing for the first few minutes till finally he breaks the silence.

"I hope you know that I just saw the girls walking up the driveway and they'll ring the doorbell-" the sound of the doorbell followed by Akamaru's excited barks tell me that Shino was right. He smiles when I jump up and run over to the door like a puppy. I open it to find Kitsune and Yukio standing there smiling. I step aside and open the door wide enough to let them in. Kitsune pats Akamaru in greeting before he shoves past her to Yukio.

"Yuki this is Aka. Aka this is Yuki, she's a friend of mine so you be good to her pup." Kitsune introduces the two before smiling at me and greeting Shino. "Nice to see you in one piece, Shino. Not many people can handle Yuki for a night." She smiles and watches as her best friend stands from playing with Akamaru to aknowledge Shino and I.

"Dirty mutt," she throws at me before wrapping her arms around Shino in an embrace.

"Psychotic elf," I respond as Shino returns the embrace. Kit pokes me in the ribs to get my attention after glaring at us for the insults.

"So, are we ready to go? " she asks.

"Yep, I just have to grab Aka's leash from the living room," I move past the crowd in my foyer to get said item. "Do you wanna walk him Kit?" I ask as I return and clip it to his collar. Kitsune grins maniacally as she takes the lead and ushers the dog out the door ahead of her. Poor Aka, he's gonna be dead by the time we get there.

 **A/N: Ha double update just because I am that freaking awesome. I know I said I wouldn't do chapter 10 till I got an answer to the question I asked at the beginning but I will cause I am on a good roll with this story but I still am curious. So as always thank you for the love nd support; virtual cookie bribes; beta needed and ideas always welcome! Till the next time my little darlings -3-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** ** _  
_** **A/N: Welcome one and all to my chapter 10 of One Night Stand! Special thanks to Nacheel, Naash nd Dorkymusichero for your awesome reviews! Since reading them I thought of something that would be most entertain for me to write and hopefully for all my little darlings to read. More conflict had been requested and my only response will be patience is a virtue my dears. Your request will be fulfilled soon enough I promise…Till then! Keep reading, bribes stand and reviews are love!**

 **Kitsune's POV  
** Akamaru and I are the first ones out the door followed by Yuki and Shino. Kiba is the last one out after pausing to lock and close the door behind him. I let Aka lead me as he wishes and he sets a faster pace than the others. "Come on slow pokes, the park will be closed by the time we get there!" I call over my shoulder as Kiba catches up to us.

"We're supposed to be going for a walk Kit, not a jog," he jokes with a smile watching his dog trot along happily.

"Well it's not my fault you guys are slow and Akamaru is excited to go to the park," I defend. "The way he's acting you'd think that he's never seen the light of day." Kiba laughs and I smile. This is nice, normal almost. It's like we're in our own little world.

"It's not that he doesn't get out enough he's just excited that you're the one taking him to the park," Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Awe, thanks boy I like you too!" I giggle as I look over my shoulder at Yukio and Shino, frowning slightly. Yukio is smiling, but that's not the problem. The problem is their entwined hands swinging between them. I narrow my eyes at them and Kiba notices my shift in mood. He turns to see what I'm looking at and follows my gaze.

"Kit," he jabs me lightly in the ribs pulling me out of my trance. "Are you okay?" he brown eyes soften as he asks. I nod and turn my gaze back to the sidewalk in front of me. Akamaru starts to trot faster and I let him, increasing my speed to match his. I nod wordlessly and focus on my breathing as we jog.

 **Yukio's POV (trying something new here; if you hate/like let me know and I'll continue accordingly.)**  
Shino's hand is warm in mine and I fight down the urge to blush when he brushes a stray lock of hair behind my ear. We're walking slower than Kit and her mutt but that's because Shino thought it would be polite to give them some space. He's such a gentleman! I tilt my head to the side curiously as I watch the trio ahead of us start to jog, leaving us behind. "I wonder what got into her," I murmur off handedly. Shino looks after his best friend as he jogs away with mine over the top of his sunglasses. He shrugs offering no explanation. I glance up at him then down at our hands. My heart starts pounding faster as I realize that Kit is probably jealous. _I'm sorry Kit_ , I offer silently as they turn the corner leaving us farther behind.

"So how long have you and Kitsune known each other?" Shino breaks his silence.

"A few years I guess. What about you and Kiba?" I ask curiously.

"Since we were children, I grew up with him and Hinata." I nod and mentally file away the name 'Hinata' to ask Kit about it later.

"Has he always been this high strung and annoying?"

"Of course he has," Shino answers. "If he's quite he's sick or something is wrong with him."

 **Kiba's POV**  
I don't know what's gotten into Kit, but whatever it is I don't like it. I can tell that Akamaru can sense something is wrong too by the way he keeps slowing down to look back at her. When the dog park is in sight Kitsune drops the leash in her hand and takes off in a flat out sprint. Aka and I, not to be out done by a girl, lurch forward not a second after her, racing for the gate like bats out of hell.

We collapse onto the fluffy green grass about a hundred yards into the park. I lay flat on my back next to Kitsune and Akamaru trots around us in wide circles, licking and head butting us as we rest.

"That was most youthful, yosh!" the random outburst startles Akamaru and he jumps to stand over our prone forms growling. Slowly I sit up and stroke Aka's fur to calm him. I unclip his leash and he licks my face before bounding off to play, still watching the green clad figure.

"Can I help you?" I ask baring my canines and growling lowly. The man steps back and raises his hand in a non-offensive gesture. Kitsune sits up beside me and hits my arm. I turn to look at her and catch her glare before she smiles at the weirdo in front of us.

"I apologize for starling you as that was not my intention! I am Rock Lee and I wished to introduce myself after seeing you're most youthful race with your canine!" the figure known as 'Rock Lee' strikes a cheesy pose and smiled a million watt smile so bright I had to turn away.

"Yes, well thanks Eyebrows but-"

"Thank you so much Lee!" Kitsune cuts me off and takes Lee's offered hand. I growl again watching Lee sweep her into a hug. She laughs and returns the hug before introducing herself. "I'm Kitsune and this is-"

"Kiba Inuzaka," I push myself off the ground and wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to me. "That's Akamaru," I point to the white dog as he runs up to Shino and Yukio as they clear the gate. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to meet our friends." With my arm still around her, I pull Kitsune away from bushy brows and towards our friends.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me for using Lee as the character to start the friction . It's just that his super out going and hyper personality is perfect enough to be clingy but not overly so and to spark jealousy even through a platonic friendship. I finished this chapter in my English class today instead of doing research for a paper on Itachi-sama because I felt inspired! (Not a total lie, I was just too lazy to work on a real paper.) So, as Lee has made his appearance as will the rest of Team Gai. I believe TenTen will be a lesbian and Neji will hit on Yuki :3 those are my predictions for chapter 11** ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ!_** **Granted it won't be overly so, but there will be shameless flirting. (Side note: with this chapter my story has reached 10,000 words! Whooo!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
** **A/N: I know it's been awhile and all I have to say is it's not my fault. I was framed by the one arm man. I've trying to promote ma self on my personal Instagram and I'm thinking about makin' one a special for this Fanfic account. Should I? Turns out I lied about the intro of Team Gai. Maybe they will and maybe they won't show up but for right now I wanted to post something. Since I had no refusals to other's POV's I'm going to keep it up because I think it can add a lot more depth to the story…or am I just delusional? Feedback is love and please be sure to check out my other stories! Requests and suggestions are always open/welcome review or PM them c: Special thanks to Idshipthat101 for the review, a cookie to Margot van Hugh for catching my reference, and to AliceLovesCakes for the great review! Thank you to everyone who keeps checking up on my story nd I sorry for not updating sooner. I'm hoping to get an awesome beta workin with me soon (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE FRANCHISE.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV – Rock Lee** **  
**Lee stared after Kitsune and Kiba in confusion. What had he done so un-youthfully to upset Kiba? He simply wished to express his joy at such a display of youth and friendship. Lee shrugged his shoulders and returned to his friends. It would be most rude and un-youthful to keep Neji and TenTen waiting so long.

 **Kitsune's POV**  
I let Kiba lead me away from Lee, but that didn't stop me from rounding on him as soon as we were far enough away so he wouldn't hear us. "What in the hell is your problem? I was trying to talk to him!" Yukio and Shino make it to us right as Kiba answers.

"Why are you getting so mad at me? That bushy browed freak was all over you Kitsune!" He yells back at me. I'm so mad I almost miss the blush under his tribal fangs, almost.

"So? How does that justify you pulling me away from him? You had no right!" I push Kiba away from me. "Kami, you act like a jealous little kid! I'm not your girlfriend Kiba, remember that." I grab Yukio's wrist and pulled her away from the guys. Stupid, arrogant, self-centered, nut munching-

"Kit you okay?" Yukio asks quietly breaking my inner rant. I don't answer but drop her wrist and fall to the ground once I can no longer make out Kiba's facial features.

"I don't know Yuki," I let out a whimper before burying my face in my hands and drawing my knees up to my chest. "I'm mad that he's trying to tell me who I can be friends with but it's kinda cute that he's so protective of me around guys that aren't Shino, but Yuki what does it mean?!"

 **Yukio's POV  
** I sigh before sitting on the grass next to my best friend and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Well, you can start by telling me exactly what happened," I suggest as I brush a strand of hair from her face.

I wait as Kitsune takes another deep breathe before shaking her head no. "I guess it doesn't really matter but," she pauses and looks towards Akamaru who's chasing a ball that Kiba threw. "I just wish things weren't moving so fast with us you know?" I nod in agreement and we sit in a peaceful silence.

 **Shino's POV  
** Kiba throws a ball for Akamaru but I know that his dog isn't the only thing that's on his mind right now. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I offer. Kiba snorts in response as he bends to take the ball from Aka and throws it again.

"What are you a girl?" he deadpans. "No I don't wanna talk about it. It just annoyed me to see that loser clinging to my Kit like that." I raise an eyebrow but say nothing, wondering if he'll notice how he claimed Kitsune as 'his'. "I mean, who does he think he is? He doesn't even KNOW her." He runs his hands throw his hair with a growl. Wisely I keep my expression neutral to avoid it 'wrath' but I can't help but be amused at Kiba's antics. "That just pisses me off ya know? I mean, what if someone started touching Yukio?"

"They would lose an arm," I respond without hesitation. I glance over to where the girls are sitting- close enough to tell them apart but far enough that their conversation is mute. "Why don't you trying asking Kitsune out that way your jealousy would not be misplaced causing another unwanted scene such as this," I suggest. Kiba drops the ball and stares at me like I've grown another head.

"No," he says shortly before kneeling in the grass and calling Akamaru to him.

"What do you mean no?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Either you make your move now after you've already had her in your bed, your clothes, and your shower before someone else like that bushy browed freak takes her from you."

"What are you saying Shino?" a light ping from my pocket notifies me that I have a message.

 ** _Fr: Kit  
Hey…can we talk…? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** **  
A/N: I had started typing this as soon as I finished posting chapter 11. I hope you all can forgive me for my long break from this story and my working on other ones. Anyways, enough rambling- enjoys!**

 **Kitsune's POV**  
"There Yuki, I sent it," I say with a huff as I throw my phone off to the side in the grass. Yukio smiles at me as she sees Kiba walking over to us.

"I think it's working already," she giggles. She stands up and brushes her skirt off before offering me a hand up. "I think I'll leave you too lovers alone to talk this out. I'm gonna go play with Akamaru since you guys have been hogging him." She waves to me as Kiba reaches us. She brushes past him without a word.

Kiba walks up to me and stands in front of me. "So…you wanted to talk to me?" he rubs the back of his head nervously, looking away. I take a deep breath and steel myself.

"Kiba," I start. He looks down at me with his puppy dog eyes and all the anger I was holding for him just faded away. I sigh and take a step closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him. "You still owe me that date you know." Kiba lets out a heavy sigh and returns the hug.

"I know," he breathes into my hair. "Do you want to go out tonight then?"

I laugh and nuzzle my face in his chest. "I would love to, but one thing," I pull away from him and look him in the eyes.

"What's that?" he asks looking down at my lips than my eyes again.

"Who gets to pick the spot for our first date?" I bite my lip and stand on my tip toes.

"Me," Kiba says shortly pressing his lips to mine in a tender kiss.

 **Yukio's POV  
** I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips as I watch from a distance as Kiba and Kitsune kiss. Shino's strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me too him. He kisses my temple and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks following my line of site to where our best friends are lip locked. He hums in amusement. "Do you think they talked it out?"

"Probably," I answer with a smile in my voice. From the ground by I our feet I hear a whimper causing me to look down at the large mutt there. "Awe, I'm sorry Aka. I didn't mean to ignore you." Shino lets go of me and steps back as I kneel to be eyes level with him. "You're such a good boy aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are Aka." I start to talk to him in that cute baby voice that I reserve for infants, animals, and Kit when she's being a brat.

 **3rdPerson POV – Rock Lee  
** From where Lee and his most youthful teammates are sitting he can see Kitsune and Kiba talking very closely then, kissing! Yosh! How youthful of them to celebrate young love in such a public place! Rock Lee's eyes start to water at his new found friend's youthful display.

"Lee!" a female voice calls him out of his youth-induced trance. "Stop being such a creep and get your ass over here."

"Of course TenTen! I will most certainly rejoin you lest-"

"Yea, that's great Lee," a bored sounding male cuts in. "Get over here before she has a heart attack or something." Lee grins widely showing his blinding smile as he rejoins his friends.

 **A/N: So, sorry for such a long wait. I do feel so bad and since I finished all my stuff in math, I'm sittin' here typing away with the teacher shooting me dirty looks. :3 As always feedback is love so let me know what you think kay? Till next update my darlings!**


End file.
